Propiedad
by Accasia Li
Summary: AU. Kadang-kadang Itachi akan mengatakan hal semacam itu hanya untuk menertawakan dan mengejeknya ketika Sasuke mempercayainya, tetapi terkadang, bahkan sangat jarang dia benar-benar melakukannya. TransFict karya author Hibari-Sempai.


**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **FIKSI KARYA AUTHOR HIBARI-SEMPAI**

 **PROPIEDAD : Properti**

* * *

 **PROPIEDAD**

Sasuke kecil punya masalah, Itachi tahu itu. Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan betapa pahit dan antisosialnya dia meskipun usianya kurang dari enam tahun atau fakta bahwa dia lebih suka mengumpulkan batu daripada teman. Sasuke mempunyai masalah sentimental yang membuatnya sepanjang sore duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya, memata-matai tetangga kecilnya saat dia bermain dan bersenang-senang di bawah sinar matahari, mengawasinya selama beberapa menit, bahkan berjam-jam jika dia punya kesempatan, seolah-olah tidak ada yang lebih baik untuk ia lakukan pada hari itu.

Dan Itachi tahu bahwa saudaranya itu aneh, tetapi dia mulai takut bahwa dia akan menjadi penguntit seperti dalam berita-berita.

Jadi dia mulai memata-matai Sasuke saat dia memata-matai Ino, mencoba mencari tahu mengapa dia melakukannya atau setidaknya untuk apa. Perilakunya tidak memiliki logika, apalagi pada kasus Sasuke yang tidak menyukai siapapun. Tapi ketika dia memata-matainya, ia melihat rasa malu pada saudaranya, perilaku aneh dimana ia menarik napas dan menghelanya panjag, tanpa ia sadari, sementara dia terus mengamati putri tetangganya dengan lekat-lekat. Dan Itachi hampir tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika dia menyadari faktanya, memutuskan itu adalah hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya: adik laki-lakinya jatuh cinta pada tetangga mereka.

Dan ketika dia menyadarinya, dia tertawa.

Itachi sangat mencintai Sasuke, tetapi itu tidak berarti tidak menyenangkan untuk mencandainya atau membuatnya percaya bahwa ada orang-orang kecil yang tinggal di telinganya, membuatnya menolak untuk mencuci selama tiga bulan. Itachi tahu dia bisa membuat Sasuke percaya apa pun tentang apapun dan itu sangat menyenangkan hampir sepanjang waktu.

Adik laki-lakinya adalah anak yang cerdas, tetapi masih terlalu naif.

"Jadi ...," katanya dan Sasuke kecil melompat, berpaling dari jendela segera. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Tidak ada."

Itachi tertawa. Sasuke adalah pembohong yang sangat buruk.

"Apakah kau tahu Shikamaru, bocah laki-laki dari blok lain yang selalu datang ke rumah tetangga untuk bermain dengan Ino?," Tanyanya, merebut semua perhatian saudaranya hanya dengan menyebutkan nama gadis itu, "Tempo hari dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Ino suka padanya ..."

Sasuke berkedip, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apakah dia mengatakan hal itu?"

" Ya! Dan dia bilang dia ingin menjadi pacarnya ..."

"Apa ?!" Mata gelap Sasuke membuka lebar melihat saudaranya dan kemudian melihat kembali pada tetangganya yang sedang duduk di beranda rumahnya melihat sebuah buku bergambar.

"Apakah kau tahu apa artinya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu itu telah menjadi milikmu?" tanya yang lebih tua dan Sasuke menatapnya kembali, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu berarti jika kau mencium Ino sebelum Shikamaru maka dia akan menjadi pacarmu, oleh karena itu ia akan menjadi milikmu." katanya, menahan senyum. Sasuke berkedip.

"Ciuman? Itu menjijikkan!" katanya, membuat Itachi tertawa.

"Ya...Shikamaru mengatakan hal yang sama, tetapi kemudian memutuskan bahwa dia akan melakukannya." Itachi tertawa lagi, menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak karena melihat wajah ragu-ragu adik laki-lakinya.

 **...  
**

"Dan dia mempercayai hal itu?" Shisui bertanya, menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk mendorong _skateboard_ -nya.

"Aku pikir begitu." Itachi tertawa, mengayuh sepedanya di sebelah temannya, Shisui "Sasuke sangat naif. Ingat ketika dia menolak makan nasi ketika aku memberitahunya bahwa mereka adalah peri telur?" Shisui teringat dan tertawa, berhenti ketika dia sampai di rumahnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Itachi dengan tangannya, mengingatkannya untuk meminta izin untuk makan malam di rumahnya malam itu. Itachi mengangguk dan terus mengayuh sampai dia sampai di depan rumah Yamanaka dan berhenti, terkejut melihat adik lelakinya duduk di serambi tetangga, di sebelah Ino yang masih melihat buku gambar yang sama dari hari sebelumnya tanpa menyadari kehadirannya. Kemudian diam-diam Sasuke yang duduk di jarak yang cukup jauh berhati-hati menggerakkan pantatnya dan bergerak lebih dekat ke gadis itu kemudian mengambil gerakan lebih banyak lagi, sedikit lagi hampir menempel padanya, menatap kakinya dan pada saat bersamaan mengangkat wajahnya, malu dan kemudian mencium pipi Ino kecil.

Itachi kemudian merasa rahangnya terbuka, terkejut bahkan lebih dari ekspresi terkejut yang ditunjukkan Ino ketika dia merasakan bibir Sasuke di pipinya. Dan dengan lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia melihat Ino tersenyum, bangkit dan membalas ciuman itu kepada adiknya yang semakin tersipu kemudian mengucapkan beberapa kata padanya, Sasuke lalu mengangguk, bangkit dan berlari ke rumahnya sementara Ino masih bermain dengan sidik jarinya.

Itachi kemudian kembali ke rumah, menaiki tangga dan menemukan Sasuke bermain video game di kamarnya seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Lalu dia berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya dan adiknya itu menatapnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya dengan Ino?" Dia bertanya dengan blak-blakan. Sasuke tersipu seketika dan menundukkan kepalanya, malu pastinya.

"Aku menciumnya." Akunya, membuat Itachi ingin tertawa tetapi dia menghentikan dirinya, "Dan dia menciumku. Dia mengatakan bahwa sekarang kami adalah pacar, jadi ku pikir dia tidak bisa menjadi pacar Shikamaru, karena sekarang ini ia adalah milikku." ia mengumumkan dengan tenang, kembali pada permainan video game miliknya bahkan tanpa melihat jendela kembali, yakin bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang akan mendekati apa yang telah menjadi miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TransFict again xD.**

 **ENJOY ^^**

 **VALE**


End file.
